captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Missing Linka
Missing Linka is the fourth episode in the fourth season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. The story is by Nick Boxer, Sean Catherine Derek and Laren Bright. It was written by Richard Mueller. Eco-villains Add details here. Plot Synopsis While the other Planeteers deal with a toxic spill in small town USA, Linka gives up her ring and returns home to be with her grandmother, who has become mysteriously ill. Will the Planeteers be able to continue their noble quest without the power of Wind? Episode Summary As the sun rises over a smog-filled community, Dioxin Benzine tanker trucks rush by. Unable to see clearly, and going to fast, they crash, fall off a cliff, and rip open, spilling their contents. The scene cuts to the Planeteers flying in the sky; and Linka inconspicuously pulls out a letter to look at, but Gaia appears, telling them to go to the spill. They arrive at the disaster, where the involved parties are more concerned with pointing fingers. The Planeteers try to warn the mayor against moving one of the crashed trucks, urging him to wait for cleanup crews to arrive, but the mayor refuses. The truck further rips and spills its contents, and several people are injured. Annoyed with the ignorance and pride of the parties involved, they summon Captain Planet, who is weakened by the toxins enough to return to their rings. Linka and Wheeler combine their powers into a laser to seal up the tanks, and Gi uses her water to cool off the metal. Covered in the toxins, the Planeteers take of their protective suits, and Linka's letter falls out. Wheeler jokes about the letter's origins, asking who the "Mishka" in the letter is, but Linka explains it's a letter from home; half her home town is sick, and she feels she must go home. They fly to her home town, which is now a shanty-town of run-down buildings and dilapidated structures. The old iron mine is almost taped out, and most of the town is unemployed, though there is a new recycling plant. They land, and Linka is greeted warmly by Mishka, revealed to be a very handsome man, causing Wheeler to become red with jealousy. The man explains to Linka that even the animals have become sick. Linka leaves the group, and leaves the ring with them. She goes and comforts her grandmother, as the rest of them leave. Outside, a group of angry people surround the owner of the recycling plant, claiming that its presence has contributed to the town's plague. Although he pleads that his recycling plant causes a fraction of the pollution the mine did, the townspeople refuse to listen to reason, claiming that the mine contributed to most of the town's prosperity. No one will listen to Linka either, as they feel she deserted them. Linka goes to look around, and is followed by a bundled stranger. She turns around to see a run away cart falling after her in a narrow alley way. She instinctively goes to use her ring, and realizes she no longer has it, and runs. The stranger pulls her to safety before running away. Mishka then comes to find Linka. Back with the rest of the Planeteers, they work to stop the toxins from spreading to the groundwater. Based on the data Linka sent her, Gi tells Kwame that the recycling plant shouldn't be making people sick, but the iron mine definitely concerns her. Meanwhile, Linka feeds her grandmother soup, and tells her how she too, is curious about the iron mine. Her grandmother warns her that she's been away a long time, and things are not the way they were. Back in the US, Ma-Ti returns, and tells how Wheeler is taking Linka's absence hard. Gi links the sickness to heavy metal poisoning from contaminated drinking water. Kwame finds the two towns similar in fate, as both water supplies are in danger. They propose a temporary fix for the problem, by absorbing the toxins to slow the seepage before the cleanup crews arrive. Ma-Ti contacts the townspeople through his ring to bring sandbags and shovels to form a layer of sand, although the mayor is initially skeptical that the people care enough to bother. To his surprise, a large group of locals show up with the supplies requested, and he thanks the Planeteers for their help. Linka is running in the mine, and finds the man who instigated the arguments with the recycling plant owner. She tricks him, and enters the mine. She falls, crossing a shaft filled with water, and is knocked unconscious. She is again saved by the mysterious bundled stranger, who runs away again after she comes to, and Mishka comes back for her. They find her clothes stained with water and mine waste, and realize that the practice of dumping waste into the mine has contaminated the groundwater, causing the town's sickness. But it seems they are too late: an angry mob storms the recycling plant to close it down. As they wreck the plant, they accidentally break the regulators, and a boiler begins to overheat. They evacuate before the building seals itself, but Linka and Mishka are stuck inside. The mysterious bundled man breaks in to save Linka once again, and returns her ring. She realizes it is Wheeler. Between wind, fire, and Mishka's brute strength, they break free just in time. They call Ma-Ti, and summon Captain Planet, who freezes the malfunctioning boiler before returning to the rings. Now confident with what is causing the illness, doctors can help the sick recover, and the man who accused the recycling plant apologizes. Linka still plans to stay in her hometown, and the Planeteers bid their farewells to her one by one - except Wheeler, who receives a Matroyshka doll from her grandmother. She has a hard time saying goodbye to him, and instead runs up to him for a passionate kiss. Linka's grandmother convinces her to go with the Planeteers, thanking her for saving the town and reminding her that as a Planeteer, she can save many other towns. Linka accepts, leaving her home to find her friends already waiting for her. Wheeler teases Linka about having to leave Mishka behind, but she then teases Wheeler for being jealous of Mishka, who is actually her elder brother. Planeteer Alerts None yet. Significant Moments and Facts * In this episode, Linka and Wheeler share their first kiss. * Linka's grandmother gives Wheeler a traditional Russian Matryoshka doll as a gift. Quotes None yet. Gallery missinglinka01.jpg missinglinka02.jpg missinglinka03.jpg missinglinka04.jpg missinglinka05.jpg missinglinka06.jpg missinglinka07.jpg missinglinka08.jpg missinglinka09.jpg missinglinka10.jpg missinglinka11.jpg missinglinka12.jpg missinglinka13.jpg missinglinka14.jpg missinglinka15.jpg missinglinka16.jpg missinglinka17.jpg missinglinka18.jpg missinglinka19.jpg missinglinka20.jpg missinglinka21.jpg missinglinka22.jpg missinglinka23.jpg missinglinka24.jpg missinglinka25.jpg missinglinka26.jpg missinglinka27.jpg missinglinka28.jpg missinglinka29.jpg missinglinka30.jpg missinglinka31.jpg missinglinka32.jpg missinglinka33.jpg missinglinka34.jpg missinglinka35.jpg missinglinka36.jpg missinglinka37.jpg missinglinka38.jpg missinglinka39.jpg missinglinka40.jpg missinglinka41.jpg missinglinka42.jpg missinglinka43.jpg missinglinka44.jpg missinglinka45.jpg missinglinka46.jpg missinglinka47.jpg missinglinka48.jpg missinglinka49.jpg missinglinka50.jpg missinglinka51.jpg missinglinka52.jpg missinglinka53.jpg missinglinka54.jpg missinglinka55.jpg missinglinka56.jpg missinglinka57.jpg missinglinka58.jpg missinglinka59.jpg missinglinka60.jpg missinglinka61.jpg missinglinka62.jpg missinglinka63.jpg missinglinka64.jpg missinglinka65.jpg missinglinka66.jpg missinglinka67.jpg missinglinka68.jpg missinglinka69.jpg missinglinka70.jpg missinglinka71.jpg missinglinka72.jpg missinglinka73.jpg missinglinka74.jpg Captain.Planet.S04E04.Missing.Linka.TVRip - 004.jpg missinglinka75.jpg missinglinka76.jpg missinglinka77.jpg missinglinka78.jpg missinglinka79.jpg missinglinka80.jpg missinglinka81.jpg missinglinka82.jpg missinglinka83.jpg missinglinka84.jpg missinglinka85.jpg missinglinka86.jpg missinglinka87.jpg missinglinka88.jpg missinglinka89.jpg missinglinka90.jpg missinglinka91.jpg missinglinka92.jpg missinglinka93.jpg missinglinka94.jpg missinglinka95.jpg missinglinka96.jpg missinglinka97.jpg missinglinka98.jpg missinglinka99.jpg missinglinka100.jpg missinglinka101.jpg missinglinka102.jpg missinglinka103.jpg missinglinka104.jpg missinglinka105.jpg missinglinka106.jpg missinglinka107.jpg missinglinka108.jpg missinglinka109.jpg missinglinka110.jpg missinglinka111.jpg missinglinka112.jpg missinglinka113.jpg missinglinka114.jpg missinglinka115.jpg missinglinka116.jpg missinglinka117.jpg missinglinka118.jpg missinglinka119.jpg Image134.jpg missinglinka120.jpg missinglinka121.jpg missinglinka122.jpg missinglinka123.jpg missinglinka124.jpg missinglinka125.jpg missinglinka126.jpg missinglinka127.jpg missinglinka128.jpg missinglinka129.jpg missinglinka130.jpg missinglinka131.jpg missinglinka132.jpg missinglinka133.jpg missinglinka134.jpg missinglinka135.jpg missinglinka136.jpg missinglinka137.jpg missinglinka138.jpg missinglinka139.jpg missinglinka140.jpg missinglinka141.jpg missinglinka142.jpg missinglinka143.jpg missinglinka144.jpg missinglinka145.jpg missinglinka146.jpg missinglinka147.jpg missinglinka148.jpg missinglinka149.jpg missinglinka150.jpg missinglinka151.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes